


Not Titled

by chipsaestrella



Category: Doctor Who, Leverage
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsaestrella/pseuds/chipsaestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shortest crossover EVER!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Titled

'You can tell it's TARDIS just by the way it sounds?'

'It's a very distinctive sound!'


End file.
